Scientific experience
by Xilithas
Summary: There's summary inside, but you can guess pretty much what this story involves with tags following this text.  Tags: Yaoi, Rape, Pokemon x Pokemon, Male x Male, TF.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer!**** I don't own Pokémon

And about this story; it will be short, about 2-3 chapters long.

**Warning!** Late chapters will contain, rape, pokemon x pokemon, male x male. Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

><p><em>Summary:<em>

_For years humans have studied Pokemon behaviors, but even so, they haven't gotten much reliable information. But when two self proclaimed scientists, Max Hondelfsson, and his co-assistant Jack Riverway made a discovery, that is able to change the very essence that makes you what you are. Namely, they discovered how to manipulate cells in living. And with that they could even observe the pokemons like never before._

_**Chapter 1**_

The workplace where the two did their studies and discoveries was no other than Hondelfsson's house. Jack's house was too small for all the equipment they had purchased and self made. The house, Max's house wasn't so big either but the cellar was amazingly big and perfect for all the needs.

The cellar was square in appearance and the walls were gray in color. The floor was heavily constricted with cables that ran across from machines to other one. That of course made a little hard to move around but they didn't have time to fix that for now.

As for the machines, most of them analyzed cells and how they worked, co-operated together, and formed. They were also connected to central computer which controlled all the machines and outputted results_._

Jack rose up from his bed, after he heard his annoying ring-tone. He stroked his lazy eyes from their slumber and answered the cellphone on his left hand now.

"Riverway." He answered to phone, and slightly sighed in tiredness.

"What's taking so long?" Came an question without a name, but he recognized the voice belonging to Max.

"Shit, it's the early morning Max." He told him, and with swift head movement he glanced the wall clock, 11:00 AM, well, not so early but he wasn't so motivated to get up yet.

"Fuck that, I'm making new discoveries even now without you. So, bring your ass here before I come there."

Jack recalled the last time he did came over to wake him up. The horrifying wake-up-electrified call he got from Max's taser while he was still sleeping on bed.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming just wait a little bit." And then Jack closed his cellphone.

He walked to his wardrobe cabinet and pullet it open, full of many clothes but his personal favorite was white and black combination, the lower part being black and upper white. Very unusual combination but he liked it.

He finished putting clothes on and slide his cellphone back pocket of trousers before darting off to kitchen for fast breakfast: Toasted bread with freshly made coffee. The budget was, after all, very tight.

**Max's basement**

Max typed few sentences to central computer, making it hum and flash yellow light, indicating workload it was processing.

'We are so close now.' Max thought. After all these years they have done, they have actually gotten some real results finally. And that fueled Max's motivation.

Writing algorithms, obtaining different kind of cells from humans and pokemons, and lastly analyzing all the data. It had taken first years just writing the algorithms to analyze and simulate the cells, how they worked. But they had finally done it. They cracked secrets within the cells and now it's just final adjustments, like analyzing final parts of neural system cells.

Black machines hummed in sync all around Max. He was happy, no, more than happy, he were in bliss. If anything would go as planned he and Jack would get famous. Max could see it, "This year's science trophy goes to Max Hondelfsson and Jack Riverway! Give applauds for them!" He could see it in non distant future.

Max paced between the machines and doubled checked them just in-case. There had been, not often though, malfunctions because overheating and etc. And he didn't any of that on his way.

_Ring!_

Max noticed the ring and hopped over the cables to get to stairs that lead up. With few paces Max walked to his house front door and opened the door without wasting anytime.

It was Riverway that stood there. His brown hair combed backwards and his strange white and black clothes combination. "Come in." Max motioned. Jack obediently walked in and closed door behind. They both went to cellar immediately.

"So," Jack began, "how far are we now?"

Max was again typing with the central computer. "95 percent, Jack." He said.

"95-What! How that is even possible! Last time we weren't even 70 percent." Exclaimed Jack. 'Unless...' Jack thought to himself.

"Max, when was the last time you rested?." Jack queried.

"Um, it was, about 2 to 3 three days ago perhaps." Answered Max while typing.

"Holy fuck Max! Go and take a rest for fucks sake! I don't want to drag your ass to hospital because of this."

"Not now, when we are so close. It will be done today! I'm sure of it!"

Jack scratched his neck, "Fuck, okay, if we can do the last 5 percent today, but then you will rest if we get this done today or not!"

Max agreed and they both started working. Jack jumped between machines and checked very often them. Max on other hand typed with central computer, inputted commands and new algorithms with little help he got from Jack.

The black machines, or more specific manner PCS-150's were constructed by Jack and Max, but mostly Jack as he was ex-employer in factory that produced computers for common use. So Jack had experience to build computers and Max saw it as a good thing, asked to work with him. And Jack ended working with Max, but he still sometimes searches for new job.

As for the word PCS-150 comes from is simply **P**ro**c**essing **S**upport. The number after that is just pretty much random, they thought just PCS sounded too boring so they added that, and if they were update them, then it would actually be helpful, as they could increase or change the number. Jack and Max noticed that only later.

"Jack, help me with this one will ya." Max said.

Jack checked PCS-150's fan coolers behind the black casing, and when he was done with it he went to help Max.

"What's up?" He asked, watching central computer's monitor.

"I can't come up with solution to this problem. How I can search specific data in this cell and other cell and compare these two?"

"Hm... You could access the database and pull the information from there, and use that one algorithm which compares data the way you input certain modifiers."

"Of course! Damn, this tiredness is getting on me. Would you bring some coffee, Jack?"

Jack brought his cellphone out and checked the time, 9:00 PM. Night time, but their work had proceeded forwards few percent, making 95 to 98 percent now. He slide it back to pocket and jumped over the cables to get to stairs. He sprinted up the stairs and headed to kitchen straightaway. He too, was also tired, and what was better waking up than coffee.

After countless cups of coffee and work with PCS-150s and central computer, they were doing the last analyzing, that's what Max told to Jack. The cursed neural system had taken more time to analyze than the others but it was about to be done.

_Beep!_

"Jack! it's fucking done!" Max jumped in air once. "Told you we could do it! It's finally done, Jack!"

Jack sighed in tiredness but nevertheless answered to Max. "That's good because the clock is..." He brought yet again his cellphone to his sight, which indicated the time, 1:00 AM.

"Oh man, we should take a rest, the clock is 1:00 AM right now."

"That doesn't sound a bad idea." Max said, before he collapsed on ground.

"Whoa! Max you alright?" Jack pushed Max body but got nothing out of him. "Shit, I told you take a rest and now look at you."

But Max's snore relieved Jack, he was okay but just sleeping now. Now it was up to Riverway to decide what to do with Max.

'Should I drag him to his own bed?' He thought once, but discarded that thought. 'Nah, I leave him on that spot and I take his bed; yeah, sounds good.' He left Max's basement and jogged to Max's bedroom, and jumped on to very soft cushioned bed.

"You totally deserve to sleep in there!" He yelled, as he was sure Max couldn't get up or even wake right now. Jack still remembered the damned taser experience, and he couldn't think nothing better payback than letting Max sleep on hard ground. The basement wasn't cool or chilly because PCS-150s; pretty much other way around. So he had no worry about Hondelfsson being frozen corpse in morning.


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer!**** I don't own Pokémon

* * *

><p><em>Last time:<em>

"_You totally deserve to sleep in there!" He yelled, as he was sure Max couldn't get up or even wake right now. Jack still remembered the damned taser experience, and he couldn't think nothing better payback than letting Max sleep on hard ground. The basement wasn't cool or chilly because PCS-150s; pretty much other way around. So he had no worry about Hondelfsson being frozen corpse in morning. _

_**Chapter 2**_

The morning sun warmed Jack's face little by little. The bed were positioned next to big wooden framed window which easily let all sun ray in. The though of sun waking you up was Max's good idea. No need for clocks or anything. He hated them more than anything, even more than Jack did. It's very universal to dislike clocks as they tend to wake middle of most comfy dreams but Max Hondelfsson really, _really_ didn't like them at all. He removed every damn clock out of his house except kitchen's wall clock.

Today is first day of week, Monday. And Jack Riverway is sleeping very comfortable on bed while his friend Max is enjoying the rock hard floor in basement. Under certain circumstances Jack would have hurried off from the bed, as he would be damn sure Max would zap him up if he were to see him sleeping on his bed, but for his luck Max had stayed up for long without any sleep. No fear of him waking up, none.

Jack groaned a bit when the heat that sun made was almost unbearable. The summer had started a while ago, and it's only halfway trough, meaning the days wouldn't get any cooler than now. Only when summer would end, but that's far away. He rolled to his side, trying get away from the heat but he was getting uncomfortably hot. The yesterday's clothes were still on and they weren't helping anyway.

"Fuck..." He cursed. Jack knew he couldn't prolong the inevitable. He rose up and stretched his worn limps. Then without further time waiting actions Jack made his way to basement.

In basement one of the ceiling lights was flickering, but when Jack hit the floor it died out. 'Again?' He thought. Often they replaced the light bulbs because they bought the cheapest ones, what their low budget could afford. He pulled out light bulb container under the stairs and flipped it open, taking out one of the working light bulbs. With other free hand he dragged the chair that was used with central computer to under non-working light. After he had changed the broken light, and thrown it to garbage bin he made his way to snoring Max.

"Now get your lazy-ass up." Jack lightly kicked on Max's side with right foot. Hondelfsson instinctively rolled to his other side, and causing his head to hit desk that kept central computer's monitor. He groaned in pain and muttered something that Riverway couldn't hear.

"You awake now?" Asked Jack.

"Yeah..." Max rose up slowly off from the floor, stroking his head. "Coffee?"

Jack shook his head. "I just got up, but that doesn't sound a bad idea. Let's do that."

Max and Jack walked to kitchen, prepared some coffee, and chatted as they both drank. How the work was done after all these years, how it would revolutionize everything. But as Jack was pulled to this project, he knew only so little what Max had explained. Like, basically, if this would be implemented to general hospitals the rate of average saved lives would greatly increase. But that of course didn't impress Jack, he expected much more than that after these years.

"You know it's nice we got it finally done..." Jack took a sip of coffee before he continued. "But as how I see this, I don't see any significant use for this than in general medical knowledge."

For that Max slammed his red coffee mug on table, startling Jack. "Is that how you see it? All these years wasted for some 'medical knowledge'? Then you obviously limit your imagination."

"Well, genius as you are, could you give an example then?" Said Jack, as if Max could think of one.

"Oh I will! Just let me think a bit, will you" And then Max went silent, pondering many ways to use this newly discovered research material, how it would be applied to something. Meanwhile Jack made more coffee and ate as he was in kitchen, waiting Max's comeback.

Seconds ticked, minutes fulfilled, and before Jack noticed an half hour had gone without any talk. He had eaten his stomach to its fullest and patiently waited for Max's answer. The white roundish wall clock indicated the time, 2:30 PM, and Riverway just couldn't wait more.

"I'm sure you have now many ideas to share, don't you?" He smirked when he saw Max sweating over the answer.

"I have one," Max claimed, "but it should work in theory."

"Let me hear it then." Jack demanded.

Max took a deep breath in and out to clear his mind, and said plainly, "Human to Pokemon metamorphosis."

Silence took place. Jack stared at Max, both unmoving. Only background noise was the clock's mechanical parts that moved, nothing else. Until Jack started laugh out of sudden, he even slammed few times the table just to make it clear to Max how silly it sounded.

"I'm being serious here!" Exclaimed Max.

Jack's laugh died out soon. "But even if you could do that, where it would be useful then? Hmm, tell me that."

"Ha! Simple. You know those guys who devote their lives to research the pokemon kind? Given this technology to them, and swoosh! All the problems would be gone. When they just could live amongst them and gather their information." Stated Max.

The though of living amongst pokemon riffled Jack. Such unique experience would be astounding if nothing else. Now, he wasn't sure how Max could apply this to it, but it would take enormous time to accomplish, that much he expected. The research had taken years, why should this take less?

"And how many years will it take, to make it happen?" He sighed, and tapped the table with index finger.

"Years?" Max questioningly shot out. How Jack had managed to even think this would take same amount of time was beyond Max. This was the root, the base they had researched, and the 'metamorphosis' was branch of that root. Of course it will not take same amount of time, but he really couldn't blame Jack for such thought. He was the brain, and Jack was his co-assistant but nevertheless good one.

He gave a creepy smile for Jack. "I could make this happen today, I shit you not."

Jack almost fell from his chair but maintained his composure. It came behind the corner the answer, and he sure didn't see it coming. He did admit he wasn't such genius as Max, but building and designing computers was what he could do best. But if Max said he can do it, then usually it was true, there was no arguing in that.

"You up to it?" He simply asked. Jack didn't want to admit but the idea sounded damn cool, perhaps it was 'once in a lifetime' chance too.

"I'm all for it but we still need a volunteer for testing, you know." Max pointed out. "Like there's someone who wants to be a guinea pig for this."

"I could do it." Said Jack.

"You? Jack? No-no-no. I can't do it, you are my friend and if something goes wrong-"

"Bah!" Jack spat out, interrupting Max's protesting. "When was the last time something did go wrong? I can't really remember, but was it that never? Or are you now doubting your skills as a scientist?"

"I have never doubted myself!" Max in anger slammed his fist on the table, and rose up from the chair. "Fine! I will do it but don't blame me if something goes awry."

"That's the Max I know!" Jack showed a thump ups for him. "And I'm sure you want the title 'The first man who attempted human metamorphosis and successfully performed it'."

In Max's opinion, it really did indeed sound awesome. And who else was capable doing such experiment if Max? No one; and he was somewhat proud of himself for that matter. But he still has some mixed feelings about this, though.

"Any favorites?" Max asked out.

"Pokemons? No really, hit me with me something." Jack answered back.

Now if Max recalled right, he had stored lots of DNAs when they needed them with the research part, but those years had emptied most of them, leaving... Vaporeon? No, something similar but not that one though. But he was sure it was one of the eeveelutions. The problem was, which one?

"You don't happen to remember which DNA we settled the research, do you?"

"No way. You usually switch the DNAs not me, but you mentioned it once though; black colored? Yeah, it was black in color." Jack vaguely remembered.

"Umbreon!" Max recalled.

"Yep, that's the one." Jack confirmed. "We are going to test it with that?"

"Yes, unless you are willing to wait I get more? Of course that would take more time and-"

"That's okay." Jack cut him. "A bit shame it isn't humanoid shaped but oh well." He shrugged.

"I'm going do this alone, okay? 'Cause I'm going to need all concentration on this and I have already the concept in my head; you do something meanwhile and I will call you when I'm done." Max sprinted out of kitchen, vanishing behind the nearest corner.

"Okay..." Muttered Jack, as he saw Max going to do his thing. There were times, when Jack wished he could help him, but it wasn't his field of study. Jack rose up, and marched his way to living room; sat down on couch and flicked the TV open with remote. "Same old, same old..." He said, while going through different channels.

"Today's weather is sunny all day around until to next week's start."

Even weather news haven't changed lately, Jack notified to himself. Flicked few more channels and settled with random action movie which happened just start. 'Better than nothing,' he thought, and kept watching it.

"It's done!" Max said to himself. "And it didn't even take that long."

He inspected the syringe, where he had put the liquid which would initiate the morphing process; at first glance it seemed to be only black, but carefully examined there was some yellow dots mixed in. He put the syringe on the desk, next to monitor; now he needed Jack for the final part, so Max pulled cellphone out of his pocket, typed Jack's number and patiently waited.

Jack woke up when his ring-tone started play out of sudden. He had fell asleep in middle of the movie without knowing it. He smacked his cellphone to his ear, and answered the call, "Riverway."

"Hondelfsson here. It's done, bring yourself here."

"Already here, in upstairs though." He said, while walking towards the basement.

"Okay. I will cut off, I don't want more numbers in my bills." Max said before he cut off the line.

Max had brought another syringe, which was necessary to reverse the morph. Though it was empty now, he would need Jack's blood to able make reverse morph liquid, so he had already prepared the necessary equipment. He saw Jack descending the stairs and waved once for him.

"You ready for most awesome experience in your life? That no other human has never tried before?"

Jack chuckled for that. "We will see if it's that awesome soon enough."

"That's the thing?" Jack pointed his index finger at the syringe on the desk, when he noticed it.

"Indeed it is. My masterpiece in form of liquid." Max picked it up, and showed it to Jack.

"Cool looking, but why black?" He had asked.

"Um, not sure, must be the traits in Umbreon, I believe." Max answered, and put the syringe back to the desk, taking out the empty syringe.

"I'm going to need your blood, if you want to reverse back; so sit down if you please."

Jack sat without complains on the chair, and held out his right arm for Max. He, Max pushed Jack's shirt back a bit, for enabling to draw blood from his arm. Max pushed slowly the syringe's head into Jack's blood vein in wrist. It stung a bit, but Jack was able hold back, as Max drew some blood out, filling half of the syringe with his blood.

"Now for the exciting part." Max had said, while he put newly filled syringe away, to desk's drawers for later use.

The black syringe didn't look that attracting in Jack's mind; more like poison. What if something bad actually happened during the morphing? Jack couldn't help himself thinking such afterthoughts now.

"Wait!" Jack stopped Max, before he could pierce the skin.

"What is the worst possible scenario, if this fails?"

Max thought for a moment, and then answered, "Well, technically you could melt, as the cells in your body couldn't endure strain or if they reject, the morphing will not initiate at all."

That really didn't sound good in anyway; the melting part, rejection on other hand he could handle. Would he really take this chance, which could even perhaps kill him?

"Are we going to do this or not?" Max asked while holding the syringe.

'Once in a lifetime,' Jack thought. Is it really that worth of risk to experience life changing turn in life? While most people would take it right away, Jack was unsure about this. He scratched his head, thinking hard about the decision he was about to make. 'Do it-No!; come on you pussy!' He fought in his mind.

Max was already doubting Jack's agreement in this. No, he couldn't blame if Jack suddenly would take his words back, and leave it like that. There are some risks in this, after all.

"Well?" Max prompted.

Jack sighed, and decided; whatever the outcome may be, he will not regret later this. He had accepted the danger, and move along, towards the unseeing future.

"Do it," Jack said, showing his wrist to Max.

The syringe's tip dived into blood vein, and released its contents to Jack's body. With one push, whole liquid mixture was in, and there was no taking it back.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Oh man, this took more time I expected. (I mostly blame WoT for being such grinding game.)

But yeah, one or two chapter after this, and then it's done.


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer!**** I don't own Pokémon

* * *

><p><em>Last time:<em>

"_Do it," Jack said, showing his wrist to Max._

_The syringe's tip dived into blood vein, and released its contents to Jack's body. With one push, whole liquid mixture was in, and there was no taking it back. _

_**Chapter 3**_

Jack could feel the mixture entering him, his blood veins. Burning as it moved from place to another. He clenched his arm, and hissed at the pain it caused at the moment. Like burning lava flowing in your vein, that's how he felt right now.

"You okay?" Max in worry asked.

"God..." Jack murmured, and clenched harder his arm.

Slowly but surely, Jack could feel it moving from his right arm to upper torso. The pain, however, didn't move along but spreading with it. His right arm stirred, trying to reject unknown essence in. Jack dropped himself on ground, and huffed few times trying to control the immeasurable pain.

"Take it easy, Jack," Max tried to help, but even he was starting to panic. The rejection in Jack's body was much stronger than he had anticipated. There was no helping Jack as he were now; this morphing process can't be stopped once started, and Max could only wait and see the outcome of it. Which, of course made Max uneasy.

"Stop it Max!" Jack yelled in agony. "Make it sto-"

Jack couldn't finish what he was about to say, when a massive pain wave hit him. Black dots appeared one by one, on Jack's right arm, slowly coloring it charcoal color. Much to Max's relief, it seemed Jack's body accepted already some, but Jack's outburst made Max feel bad – if he could, he would take the pain away, but it just wasn't possible.

"Endure it!" He encouraged. "Don't fight it, accept it, Jack!"

Mark's words didn't help in any way. Endure it? Like thousand needles were pulled through his arm, how he could endure something like that! Jack cursed everything he could, trying to divert his concentration on to something else than his arm. But when he felt all his five fingers pulled backwards by unknown force, that's when Jack let out a cry of pain, echoing whole basement.

Mark saw it, all fingers disappearing as they were pulled inside the palm. And that ear splitting scream of Jack because of it. 'Must have hurt like hell,' Max thought. He even cringed a bit.

But it was far over yet. Only one part of Jack's was actually changing right now, and others would follow soon after.

A sickening crunch and crack came from Jack's right arm, when bones allocated themselves to new places, and shortening for being too big front leg for Umbreon. Jack could only gasp for air in pain, when it did happen. Jack cursed in his mind everything, but more than others, he cursed Max for not telling this little pain that came with it. How did such little thing went unnoticed? As much as he liked to blame Max, it wasn't entirely his fault; when he himself didn't even ask.

At this point, when Jack's right arm had completely made its change to another – charcoal colored front leg combined with one yellow ring, and only with a half length of his former arm; The mixture had invaded everywhere, starting converting other parts now.

The pain had subsided after right arm's change, and Jack could see immediate change right away, and also feel it. Momentarily he forgot the pain he had just a moment ago, while inspecting newly morphed hand of his.

He couldn't help himself not laughing, how absurd he looked just now.

"What's so funny?" Max inquired, when Jack laughed for no reason.

"This," Jack waved once with his Umbreon paw. "Doesn't it look weird? Just to have one part changed and others not?"

"I guess..." Max responded. "Doesn't it hurt anywhere, right now?" He asked.

"No, actually," said Jack.

'A delay?' Max thought. Or did Jack's immune system actually managed to stop the morphing? This made Max anxious, had he failed? But Jack grunted, and brought Max back to reality.

"What's wrong?" He immediately asked from Jack.

Jack fell to floor, gasping heavily, and his pupils diluted. His sweat gathering and dropping from his forehead; he struggled and fought something that Max couldn't see, but it wasn't that hard to guess – rejection, that much Max guessed.

Jack rolled on floor, talking something gibberish that made no sense whatsoever for Max. Was this too much to handle after all? Max gripped Jack's shoulders, to make him stop rolling and to inspect the state he was. Jack's eyes darkened, and blossomed with crimson color soon after – 'it's working,' He thought. It indeed was working, but for Jack all remaining parts changing same time took its toll on him.

Cracks over Jack's unchanged limbs made Max cringe, but held Jack still nevertheless on floor. Trying to keep him still not hurting himself. Jack's muscles convulsed uncontrolled, and his breath came to halt when a loud crack sounded off from his legs. Both legs shrank half of the normal size and same time joints, and bones changed; making Jack tear few drops as the pain made him.

"You can do it Jack," Max said, holding his friend still.

Now with left arm made its change, cracking, and twisting a while until it settled still, completing itself with a black coloring and yellow ring. Jack couldn't wait for this to be over, as it felt like an eternity for him. Sadly, it wasn't over yet, when Jack could feel pressure forming at where his tailbone resided.

A rip, then a tail sprouted from his trousers – black tail, with a yellow going around it.

"It's over soon," Max tried calm Jack.

Jack made a fake smile, and managed even say, "Liar..."

Then his smile faded away, feeling pressure in his head. He shrieked, two long black ears sprouted out from his skull, and the ribcage shrank down with same timing. The morphing sped up, coloring fast every part with charcoal color, and Jack's face made changes here and there, until it was identical to a Umbreon, which did disturb Max a little, upon seeing it.

What remained of Jack, was small Umbreon, breathing slowly. Max took his arms back, and sighed with a smile on face. 'We did it...' Small layer of black fur grew, and Jack's former ears disappeared, completing the metamorphosis. They had gone and did it, the impossible.

"It's over, Jack," Max said, to his newly morphed friend.

Jack was tired. Like he had ran a marathon or went a week without sleep, that tired he was now. But still, he gathered some strength and raised a paw. Max knew what he meant by that, and did same. They did a high-five.

"You can rest now Jack."

And he did. Closed his eyes and soon was snoring peacefully. No pain were hindering now. Tranquil came over and his body relaxed after long battle. Now Max couldn't help himself be smiling. His friend, Jack Riverway, former human, now a Umbreon sleeping without care of anything. He picked his friend up, leaving his clothes as there was no need for them now. He made his way to bedroom and left Jack sleeping there.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

No, I'm not fully satisfied with this outcome, but it will do now.

Perhaps later I will make some 'improvement' here and there.


End file.
